Wheatley's Betrayal
by MangoGrape
Summary: GlaDOS won't let Chell and Wheatley play with her. When they decide to make their own fort, things don't go over well...
1. No Morons Allowed

**The classroom was alive with the sounds of screaming and laughing. Tiny children were running about the preschool classroom, all partaking in various activities. From playing with dolls to reading picture books all the kids were busy, busy, busy. However, two little girls and a little boy were especially busy.**

"Let us in!"

"No."

"Come on!

"No."

Wheatley crossed his arms and pouted when the albino girl stuck her tongue out at him. The brunette standing reby his side only stuck her tongue out in response.

"C'mon, we wanna come in too! Why can't we come in?" he whined.

"You're too stupid to know how to get in here." Said GlaDOS. Wheatley gave an exaggerated gasp, covering his mouth in shock. He began to flail his arms, squealing for the teacher.

"Teacher, teacher! She called me the S word!" he shouted. Unfortunately for him, their teacher was trying to get Craig and Rick to quit bickering and consequently she couldn't hear Wheatley screaming for her. Wheatley crossed his arms.

"Can't we please come in?" Wheatley begged. GlaDOS shook her head. Before the boy could protest further, Chell tapped him on the shoulder. He looked to her curiously and she pointed left. A pile of blocks was what she was motioning to.

"Oh? You think we should make our own fort?" he asked. The little girl smiled and nodded. An excited look manifested on his face. "Oh, yes! That's a great idea!" he exclaimed. Wheatley turned back to GlaDOS with a smug grin. " We don't need to go inside of your fort anymore because ours is gonna be way better!".

GlaDOS rolled her eyes at them. Both children scrambled for the colorful cubes, messily piling them on top of one another. Though it took a good half hour, they had managed to build a fort of their very own. It was especially colorful and a bit wobbly, but it was a masterpiece in their eyes.

"There! All done." Wheatley announced. Getting down on his hands and knees,he crawled through the small opening they'd left for themselves to get in. Chell was about to wriggle her way in after him, when he suddenly blocked the entrance. She cocked her head, pointing at herself and then the fort.

"Huh?" he asked. Chell once again pointed to herself and then the fort. Wheatley furrowed his brow and shook his head.

"Oi! You can't come into my fort, lady!" Wheatley said. Chell spread her arms in shock and confusion. "It's mine! Make your own!". Chell was appalled. How could her friend betray her like that? It wasn't as if she hadn't helped build it. If anything, she had done a much better job than him. He was the one constantly making a mess of the whole thing.

Chell wasn't taking any of it. Without hesitation, she swiftly kicked the fort at its base. Gravity took action quickly and the blocks collapsed.

"Hey!" Wheatley cried. Chell smiled victoriously while a giggle came from beside the pile of blocks.

"Come over here." GlaDOS commanded. Chell shuffled over to her curiously. The girl moved a couple blocks out of the way for Chell,providing her with an entrance to the fort. The two spent the rest of the class playing inside of the fort.


	2. Time Out

Wheatley was shocked. How could Chell have abandoned him for GLaDOS? And even worse, she had destroyed his beautiful fort. The thing was clearly a master piece. A real work of art! Then again, she was (supposedly) brain damaged. However, knowing that didn't serve to calm the fire building up inside of him.

The young boy was angry. Furious, even. He wasn't a particularly violent child, but he would be darned if he didn't let somebody know he was upset. And so he reached down, picked up a pink block that had rested at his feet, and chucked it in the direction of the fort beside him. The object managed to knock a block or two out of place, in turn causing the entire structure to crumble. GLaDOS and Chell were showered in the things.

"Ha ha! Serves you both right!" Wheatley said teasingly. The two little girls shot him piercing glares as he stuck his tongue out at them both.

"And just _what_ do you think you're doing?". Poo. Unfortunately for the brunette, the argument between his classmates had been resolved and the teacher had caught a glimpse of his violence.

"I... uh..." Wheatley stammered. The tall blond in front of him crossed her arms and gave him a disappointed look.

"Wheatley, we do not throw things. Especially not at other students." Ms. Cube told him. He stared down at his feet, feeling quite ashamed of himself. The teacher pointed towards the two girls to the left of him. "Please apologize to Caroline and Michelle." she said. Although it was less of a 'please' and more of an order. He looked up at her for a moment, his jaw fell slightly slack. Wheatley gave her an astonished look, deciding she must be insane. However, he was still under her command and unless he wanted a greater punishment he was to abide by her rules.

Reluctantly, he turned towards Chell and GLaDOS. He huffed and crossed his arms, not wanting any part of this.

"...I'm sorry." He grumbled under his breath. Ms. Cube took his hand in hers, leading him to a corner of the room. It was occupied by a single chair and one of Wheatley's classmates whose name was Neil. Or at least he thought so. He never paid much attention to him.

"Go sit in time out for the remainder of the class." She ordered. Wheatley growled but proceeded to seat himself. He didn't like being in time out. It was beyond boring. All you did was sit. How long had it been? A couple minutes? An hour? A whole year? Wheatley wasn't sure. He couldn't read clocks.

"Hey! Look!" Neil squealed. Wheatley looked to the red head. Neil excitedly pointed to a crudely drawn picture of the night sky. "It's space! And we're in it!". Wheatley stared at him blankly for a moment before recapturing a pouty expression. He didn't like being in space.


End file.
